


My Colors.

by SilentMoonKnows



Series: Moments We Create. [5]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMoonKnows/pseuds/SilentMoonKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You have been really patient and you really love this pairing just like me so here you go and I really hope you enjoyed it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Colors.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> You have been really patient and you really love this pairing just like me so here you go and I really hope you enjoyed it!

"Audrey" I drawled out my red beanie covering half my face. I was lying in bed drowning in pillows, seriously why did people need so many pillows? Better yet why did my girlfriend need so many pillows, didn't she feel as if she were drowning with all these feather-stuffed squares, circle and hearts.

"Yes?" she asked as she shifted in her spot next to me, I could practically feel her as she cocked her head to the side in that adorable way that made my lips twitch fighting to form a smile.

"I honestly do not care what color you dress is", I said making her gasp in emotional hurt, "You know that I think you look beautiful in whatever you wear" I finished and she hugged me resting her head in my chest.

"I just, I always used to ask tell Ben..." she said so low that I barely heard what she had said. I tensed and her breath stilled. Next week it would be a month since we got together and we were still going through some rough patches in our new established relationship, for example I wasn't like Ben who would actually be interested in what his girlfriend wore or what Julia said to Brittney because she heard this .... I honestly did not care. 

"It just your next game this Friday and I know its Monday today but I want to look ... nice for you in your game" she said softly and I sighed. The arm that I had wrapped around her waist pulled her closer and I kissed her forehead. I knew what she was trying to say and I understood and it made me feel like a freaking god that she wanted to look beautiful for me but at the same time I was not used to this and I didn't know what to do. In the Isle you didn't really date, yea I had flings here and there I wasn't going to deny that at all, however I did want to be good for her, I wanted to try for her...

"What were you planning on wearing again?" I asked.

* * *

I didn't bother knocking as I walked into the girl's dorm room even though Evie spent almost all her time in Doug's dorm or in the Chem lab while Evie spent her time in Ben's room and in there "Secret Spot'' and when we had asked her about it she had just said it was where they had there first date. The room was filled with color and sunshine since Evie most used this room as her fashion studio and when she wasn't studying or in Doug's room she was here like she is now.

"Evie, just the blue-head I wanted to she!" I said giving her a smile and she grinned in returned. 

"How many blue-heads do you know?" she asked as she went back to her sewing machine, she was wearing a blue like always but now with a hint of blood-red in it. He was wearing black/blue leather jeans with with her leather blue jacket that had the crown on the back (even though we were good know it didn't mean that we had to just forget about our heritage we still had our parents symbols in our clothes) and a white, blue and red shirt under that but like always she looked stunning.

"Only you but a few girl have added some highlights to there hair like no joke! You and Mal are starting a trend!" I said giving her a playful thumbs-up. She snorted, "Oh goody!" she said with fake enthusiasm, "Why are you here for Jay? What do you want?" she asked stopping her what she was doing as she gave me her full attention and suddenly I got ... embarrassed I guess that was the word for it. Here I was tough old me asking this girl for help, I wasn't stereotype or anything but I just wasn't used for being weak and asking for help when I grew up with a father like Jafar.

"Why do you think I want something?" I asked shrugging casually. 

She gave me a look, "I don't know... oh jeez because maybe I know you"

"That doesn't even make sense'' I said.

"Oh please you know it does. Me, Mal, Carlos and you know each other like if we were the same person and right now I know that you need something from me but for some reason you to freaking shy to ask so spill so that I can get back to work" she said leaning forward her head resting in the palm of her hands. I looked down at my gloved hands with sudden interest, I had been thinking abut this since yesterday when I told Audrey that I had a surprise for her to wear on Friday for the game.

"Audrey wants to look nice for me" I mumbled out rubbing the back of my neck.

"Audrey wants to look nice for you?" she asked sounding confused.

"Yea, like she wants to look nice for me on Friday when we have that game. So get this yesterday she was telling about how she wanted to wear my colors for me you know yellow,red and black for me and how she wanted it to be all leather and all and I know that who I am, that's me but ... but it isn't her you know? Em' I making sense? I know that's what I usually wear but ... but it isn't her. She isn't about leather or jeans or boots! She about dressed and skirts and flats and high heels and I don't want her to become someone she's not I don't want her to try and change to be someone she isn't because I feel in love with her you know..." I said running a hand through my raven black hair discarding the beanie at the same time.

"You love her huh?" Evie asked a few seconds later her voice soft and happy as she asked. I rolled my eyes but nodded, "Yea you good a problem with that?"

She laughed, "So you came to me because...?"

"You want me to spell it out for you or something?'' I asked rolling my eyes when she nodded gleefully. 

"I came to see you because you are an amazing fashion person thingy at making clothes and I need to best so that she can wear the best. There happy?" I asked. She was squeaking before I was even done grabbing her notepad and walking towards me so that we could begin our planning. Damn this girl was like the sister I never had but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

 

* * *

 

"And number eight yet again goes through the kill zone unharmed. He passed the ball to Ben and here comes Carlos blocking and they both go down! That's going to leave a bruise!" the game's commentator shouted into the microphone. My blood was roaring in my ears, sweat was coating every part of my body, mud and grass was smeared all over my uniform and it felt amazing. Playing the game, being one with the team all working together as one... it was a indescribable feeling one that left me feeling powerful and strong and it was like nothing I had ever felt before even stealing couldn't compare to what I felt every time I stepped into the field.

"Ben passed the ball back to Jay and here comes Carlos one again ... and Chad just right behind heading towards the goal... and it's Ben and now Chad has the ball and it Carlos and it goes back to Jay and ... and GOAL!!! Jay scores the winning point the team is going to the Championships!!!" we were suddenly surrounded by the cheerleaders, the team mates and my closest friends. I took my helmet off and grinned at everybody, "WOAH! OH YEA!"

Mal was clapping and giving me a thumbs-up.

Doug waved.

Chad nodded grinning.

Ben patted me in the back.

While Carlos butted helmets with me in congratulations.

The only thing that could make this better was if my girlfriend was here with me right now. I hadn't seen her or Evie the whole day and it was chewing on my nervous, what was taking them so long  that they didn't even come to the game at all?! The band was playing a catchy tune and the crowd began to grow and I broke away not wanting to celebrate without my girl with me so I was heading towards the showers.

"Jay?" my head shot up looking towards the voice and I froze staring wide eyed at my girlfriend, "What do you think?"

What did I think? WHAT DID I THINK? What. Did. I. Think? She looked freaking gorgeous! (I owed ever big time! She made exactly what I wanted!). Audrey's hair was straightened making the honey colored parts of it to stand out more than usual, her hair had a silk like quality to had me itching to touch it. Her make-up was down flawlessly, her lips were a ruby- red and her eyelids were a black/gold color making her amber eyes stand out more and for some reason the word siren popped into my mind. Her outfit took everything into whole other level. When I had talked to Evie about this I hadn't made it simple I had told her every single detail from what specific color it was support to be to what kind of martial it had to be made of and Evie being Evie did a wonderful job.

[Sundress](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0210/9408/products/Raw_Glitter_Women_s_Clothing_Celebrity_Bandage_Party_Going_Out_Cocktail_Holiday_NYE_New_Year_s_Eve_Dresses_Alexis_Strapless_Bustier_Red_Black_Gold_Striped_Short_Bandage_Dress_in_Clothes_at_RawGlitter.com_large.png?v=1416602396) (I know it isn't a sundress but imagine it like that with same design)

It was a simple sundress. The top half of the dress was a simple apple red but the bottom was a whole different scenario, wrapped around her was a golden band with two thin black one surrounding it (black-gold-black you know). The bottom half was all black but with a golden fish net design in it that made the dress shine with the light of the sun she was wearing black ankle boots though I thought she was going to wear red flats but ... the boots they looked good on her, she looked amazing wearing my colors, she was ... she was...

"You are one foxy lady" I breathed out making her laugh and blush.

"Just foxy?" she teased.

"You the most beautiful princess that has ever graced the land and I'm lucky to even be in you presence, I'm graceful to even call myself you boyfriend and I freaking love you." she froze.

"You love me?" she breathed out coming towards me holding my hand. I let go and wrapped my arms around her, "I adore you, I love you, I worship you."

Her eyes got misty, "I love you too Jay".

"Good" I said before I swooped in and had my winning game price, a kiss from the girl that I loved.


End file.
